


Why? Oh! You...Tea? Age!

by forgetme



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetme/pseuds/forgetme
Summary: This is not the Gai POV Kakashi/Gai fic this fandom needs, but it's the one it deserves.





	

_Oh, what a difference nine months can make,_ Gai thought, staring out the window at his aggressively cheerful rival. The younger man - and how young he seemed compared to Gai! - was playing with all eight of his ninken, throwing them a frisbee and chasing after it himself.  
  
What a fool that Kakashi was, acting like an overeager puppy! Didn't he realize that he was only nine months younger than Gai and therefore already long past his prime?  
  
Gai leafed through his copy of cool biz, desperate for anything to take his mind off his loathsome rival.  
  
If only he had had the book with him that fateful night, he would have had better things to do than pay attention to Kakashi's constant begging for a "challenge", he wouldn't have agreed to a drinking contest - he had been eager to drown his sorrows anyway - and he wouldn't have ended up--  
  
Now he knew that it was true what people said about his rival. The Copy Ninja truly was like his dogs, he would hump anything, even a tired old man like Maito Gai.   
  
Maybe it had been flattering to be wanted by such a vital person, but ever since that night, Kakashi had been nothing but tiresome and the consequences... Gai swallowed as Kakashi's eyes met his through the glass and his rival's face lit up.  
  
Like an idiot impersonating a drowning man, Kakashi threw up both hands and started waving frantically. "Oi, Gai! Come out! Let's have a --"  
  
Disgusted, Gai pulled the blinds shut.  
  
He would have to tell Kakashi soon, he knew. But not today.  
  
How had he even ended up in this position? He'd asked Tsunade-sama at the hospital after she had given him the terrible news, but everyone knew she was awful at being a medic and only ran the hospital to make money.  
  
"Hm," she'd said, "I guess that cough syrup I gave you a few months ago was actually a very powerful chakra induced fertility drug. What? It's not my fault Shizune messed up the labels! She's so irresponsible!"  
  
And now he was stuck with what was probably going to be a very hyperactive baby. Gai put a hand on the still barely noticable bulge of his stomach and groaned.  
  
 _Just a few more months..._ he thought bitterly.


End file.
